


See it coming

by Keenir



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Coda, Gen, Is it possible to be more prepared than Milo?, Melissa's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: Zack asks where that pack of orcas came from.Coda to The Note.





	

Street crossed. Zero accidents, injuries, or instances of bizarreness.  (not counting what happened to the Crossing Guard, because that was before we crossed, and no way that could be Milo's fault)

School entered.  Again zero accidents, injuries, or - 

Nevermind.

* * *

Sitting beside me and Zack, Milo's chuckling, which would unsettle anyone if anyone were in earshot.  Anyone other than us.

"Not seeing the joke," Zack says, while the three of us are sitting on the bench in the front of the school office, waiting for someone to puh-lease make a decision.

"We saved my doctor's notes and the cover sheet," Milo says.  Which only begs the question of who that girl was.  But I doubt that's what amusing Milo.

"Uh-huh.  And we step in here, and find everybody from the Principal to the Secretary is out sick."

"Mm-hm," Milo agrees.

"So - oh, I get it.  Everyone here is a substitute, and -"

"Yup," I say.  And doesn't know Milo from the proverbial Adam, yeah.  Just a wild guess there, might be wrong.

"Milo Murphy?" the substitute Vice-Principal asks.  "My office."

"Okay," Milo says.

And then there were two on the bench.

"Uh, Melissa?" Zack asks me.  Ah, here it comes.

"Go ahead," I say.

"Excuse me?"

"You're wondering about Milo and me, aren't you?"  Sigh.  Join the club.

"Actually, I was going to ask about that thing with the orcas," Zack says.

I'd rather talk about that, honestly.  "When I was new to the whole being-Milo's-friend, I started thinking about all the ways anything and everything could go wrong."

"O-kay, that's understandable and normal, as far as I've seen."

"Milo and Sara prep for every eventuality," I say; Zack nods.  Good, he's seen the EPA-authorized galoshes too.  "I just play all the possibilities in my mind."

Zack's nodding.  "And nothing's too outlandish."

...and eventually one gets to a ravenous pack of orcas.  "Took the words right out of my mouth.  Try it."

He looks at me like he's not sure he heard me right.  "Melissa?"

Took the words right out of...  Oh.  "Next time you have gym class, try imagining some things happening like that.  You'll get better real fast; I did."  Granted, I'd probably be an adrenaline junkie if I didn't know Milo...though is that from hindsight with how I burn through adrenaline while engaged in Milo-related activities, or not?

Zack nods like this is a much more believable meaning to what I said.  "Will do.  I think -"

"Hey guys," Milo says, walking back to us just ahead of the sprinkler system turning on in more places than just the corridor leading to all the office's offices.

All three of us pull an umbrella out of our backbacks, and open them: lightning doesn't go through buildings like our school.  (long story; short version is Milo happened, and now the school's power cables disintegrate whenever they have to carry more than their normal level of electricity)

"Lunch?" I ask.

"Lunch," Milo and Zack agree.  All that pursuit works up an appetite.


End file.
